


Dark of the Matinee

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [18]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: John takes you to the movies, but he can only focus on you.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 49





	Dark of the Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompt: "I didn’t know you were into that…"

John was never the one to go to the movies. It seemed so mundane; such a contrast with his world of violence and death. But ever since he met her, his world was changing, expanding. It wasn’t just darkness anymore because she was bright and sunny and beautiful.

So when she said mentioned this new action flick she wanted to see, the one with the actor she said looked just like John, he agreed to it just to see the happy smile on her lips.

The movie itself wasn’t bad. The action sequences were well made and John could see the resemblance between himself and the male protagonist. Especially if he ever decided to shave off his beard. However, John found himself watching her more than the movie. The way that she would move to the edge of the seat at a particularly tense scene and relax back when it was over, her lips curling into a soft smile. Or how she kept twisting the plastic wrap of her Twizzlers, knee bouncing slightly with excitement.

What caught his eye the most, however, was her sharp intakes of breath whenever the protagonist would do a daring action move. Or how she would tug her bottom lip between her teeth and press her legs together whenever the camera did a closeup of the actor’s intense gaze.

John knew that expression very well. He saw it every time he would come home sweaty and dirty, adrenaline still singing high on his blood needing an immediate release.

He took a moment to look around at the empty theater. There were only a handful of people scattered since they caught the last session of the night and it was the middle of the week. They also had chosen a pair of seats on the last row, so everyone else had their back to them and the usher hadn’t appeared in a long while.

John pulled the armrest of the seat up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She settled against him and flashed a fond smile before her attention returned to the screen.

He waited until he saw it again: the lip bite, thighs pressed together. He rested his right hand on her leg, moving it upwards in a soft caress until the edge of her skirt.

“John, what are you doing?” she whispered, looking at him.

“Do you want me to stop?”

He waited as she hesitated, considered her options. John knew she never done something like this; that she could get so shy sometimes. But he also knew that, more often than not, she would surprise him. 

With a quick head shake, she spread her thighs for him and he smiled against her hair, hand moving to brush against her cunt. He wasn’t surprised to find the fabric of her panties wet.

He kept his touch feather-light, enjoying way too much her little gasps and the way her eyes fluttered. John knew that if it wasn’t so dark, he would see her cheeks flushed and the perspiration gathering on her upper lip as her arousal grew. And just thinking about it made John’s own body feel feverish, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight.

He added a little more pressure and she let out a surprised _fuck_ , being shushed by someone on the rows in front of them. John smirked against her temple and brought his left hand up to her mouth, pushing two fingers inside.

“Quiet now, sweetheart,” John whispered against her ear and she nodded, her tongue rubbing against his fingers.

He deftly pushed her panties aside and ran his fingers over her wet folds, dipping two fingers inside and she whined low in her throat.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, watching as she rocked her hips, matching his rhythm, her grip on John’s leg so tight her knuckles were turning white. She was sucking on his fingers, lapping and swirling her tongue around and John felt his cock twitch, heat gathering on the pit of his stomach.

They usually take longer to get like this, needy and desperate for one another, but the added risk of getting caught seemed to be making everything hotter. John’s senses even felt heightened and he could smell her arousal, making him want to taste her.

“Can you take your panties off?” he asked, pulling his hand away. 

She nodded and reached beneath her skirt, squirming a little on the seat until she pulled the flimsy fabric past her knees and it slipped to her ankles. John grinned and kissed her cheek, before coming to his knees before her, ignoring how his jeans stuck to the dirty ground.

“John…” she started, looking around, once against deliberating, before giving John a short nod, hiking her skirt higher so he could see her dripping wet cunt.

With a smile, John dived between her thighs, lapping her juices with broad licks that had her fisting his hair with one hand, the other coming to her mouth to muffle her whimpers as she ground her cunt against his face.

Usually, John would drag this out, drive her to the edge of climax, before pulling back and restarting all over again. Tonight they were playing with fire. He had to be fast.

He pushed two fingers back inside of her, fucking her hard and fast as he sucked on her clit and it wasn’t long before her body was tensing, back arching as she came, contracting around his fingers and his cock throbbed in need at the feel of it.

John licked her clean, before pocketing her panties and standing up, offering her a hand.

“Home. Now.” he hissed through his clenched teeth and she jumped to her feet, following him out of the theater.

“I didn’t know you were into that…” she commented as they were safely inside his Mustang and he chuckled.

“I didn’t know either,” John replied, chuckling.

She reached over, hand rubbing him through his jeans. Sparks of pleasure making his concentration falter.

“Well then… why stop now?”

She flashed him a smirk as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out of his underwear and bending her head closer, breath ghosting against his heated skin.

“Just don’t crash.”


End file.
